


The Exchange

by syredronning



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: Spock visits Spock Prime. Rescued from my lj comment section. Unbeta'd, all errors are mine.
Relationships: Spock/Spock Prime
Kudos: 8





	The Exchange

It had been intended to be only a mind meld. Spock had fought the need for this for a long time but seeing that his unresolved pain and guilt over his mother's death – he still dreamed about reaching out for her through the dust of the vanishing planet in vain ever night – would soon exhaust Nyota's understanding and patience, he finally contacted the Elder and asked for a meeting.

The Elder was more than willing to help him.

He should have expected that this would not be a one-directional exchange of memories of their mother. He wasn't just receiving full-fledged scenes - images, sounds, smells - of Amanda as she grew older over the years, memories of her smiling, her looking thoughtful, her crying over the estrangement. He also transmitted memories of what his youth was like, how supportive both his parents had been all through the years.

When he came out of the meld, the Elder was crying.

It would have been the Vulcan way to ignore that unbecoming emotional outbreak and take his leave. But he was this universe's Spock, he had chosen both his Vulcan and his Human heritage, and so he reached out and ran his fingertips over the Elder's face, gathering the precious liquid. His hands strayed, caressing the wrinkled skin of the chin, his thumb running over pale lips. The Elder solemnly let him explore for a moment, then captured his hand and placed a kiss on his fingertips before directing his hand back to his meld points, everything suddenly feeling more heated than before.

It was logical to relieve each other of the pain together.


End file.
